Confessions Of A Teenage CEO
by Animed
Summary: JouxSeto Yaoi Summary Is In Title, PLEASE DO NOT THINK THAT THIS STORY IS LIKE CONFESSIONS OF A TEENAGE DRAMA QUEEN! BECAUSE IT IS NOT! Enjoy


A/N: This is my first story I've posted on or any fanfic website. I've been wanting to write a nice JouxSeto fic but I needed a storyline. And then I got one! I hope you like it.

()Jou's Notes

(A/N:)My Notes

Disclaimer: If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, why would I be wriing fan-fiction?

- Change scene or passing time period

Jou POV

--------

I sat at my desk, bored to death. The teacher was explaining War 2 or something like that. It amazes me how boring school can get or teachers for that matter. I had been watching the clock waiting for class to end and for lunch to start. It's not that I just ant to eat but that I'd rather be talking to my friends then listening to an old hag that's talking about something that's not such a big of a deal anymore.

"Okay class, don't forget to bring in your essays on Adolf Hitler on Friday, you are dismissed. Now for lunch, friends, and food. I collected my things and quickly headed for the door when my way was blocked by a tall figure. "You know they don't allow animals in school, mutt." Kaiba smirked. That jerk.

He's hot and all it's just he's always pushing people away. And insults people for no apparent reason. Every girl in Domino knows he's one of the hottest guy along with Otogi. CEO's around Domino are hot and that is known fact. The thing is Otogi is gay and most girls don't drool over him unless they think they can make him straight or bisexual. In fact most guys around the school are bi or gay for some reason. I'm gay. It seems weird to be bisexual to me.

Yep, that's right I'm gay and like the almighty Seto Kaiba. I don't see why, it's just there, It's probably because he's one of the hottest guys in Domino High, and Domino High is HUGE. But that like is beginning to fade everytime he insults me. I'm such a weirdo aren't I?

"Well I suggest you leave before animal control comes" I pushed aside the oh-so-hot CEO and quickly ran to the cafeteria to meet Yugi and the others.

"Hey Jou!" Anzu flashed a fake cheery grin. She would be rated #1 for most plastic looking smile. She's always hanging around with us. And even eavesdrops. We would tell her to leave but no one has the heart to tell her she has no friends. She's always trying to get Yugi to like her and keeps saying he's playing hard to get when actually he's had a nice GAY relationship with Yami. Yugi should really tell her that because Yami is always getting mad when Anzu hits on him.

"Hey Jou, can you get me some ketchup when you get your lunch? I forgot to get some" Yugi asked. "Sure" I got in line for lunch. I'm pretty sure today was a burger and fries, pretty much the only edible thing this school cooks. Why does this line have to be so long? I'm starving!

Finally! Lunch! That only took let's say a VERY LONG 3 minutes! Okay, so I'm exaggerating but I'm HUNGRY! I quickly grabbed some ketchup and headed back to the others unfortunately bumping into someone. Most likely Kaiba. "Hey! Watch where you're going, moneybags!" I said. "Is that anyway to treat your superiors?"

"Well maybe if my 'superior' wasn't so…" I went quiet as I saw who I was talking to. "Well, Katsuya?" I flinched at the sound of my first name. It reminded me of my father. It's not that my father was a drunk. It just seemed that he was never there to support me. He had disappeared. Or much rather kidnapped at killed. I wonder what kook did that? Leaving myself on my on. So far I haven't found a job and was surviving on what money I had left, which wasn't much considering my father barely supported me, along with the help of friends.

"Nothing Principal" I said. I was sure I was in a lot of trouble for standing up to the principle when I had so clearly thought that it was Kaiba. "Now I know that having your father die is hard but that doesn't mean that you should take it out other people, I'm warning you this time. If I see that you're doing then you'll have a nice month's worth of detentions, am I clear?"

"Yes, sir" I said stubbornly. "Now move along" He walked away. Why am I always being treated like a dog? It's bad enough Kaiba does it. But now everyone else does too? I might as well crawl under a rock and die. I feel so alone. My friends aren't so much as friends. I may not be the brightest crayon in the box but I'm still not like a dumb color like macaroni and cheese (A/N: NO OFFENSE TO MAC AND CHEESE LOVERS)

"Seems like the mutt wasn't caught by the dog catcher yet" I scoffed at Kaiba. "well if anyone needs to be caught it's you." I looked down at his shoes for a small moment. "Where's the dirt, piggy?"

I could see Kaiba roll up his fists. "Oh, You'll see dirt right after you hit the floor" He raised his hand and was shortly stopped by the principle. "Well I see you two have been fighting again or were about to so to my office" He looked at both of us with that how-many-times-do-I-have-to-tell-you look, like the many times before.

"Can I at least start my lunch? Or give Yugi his ketchup?" I asked. I hadn't been able to eat with him and Kaiba interrupted a walk back to the table that was supposed to be less then one minute! "Hurry and give Mr. Motou his ketchup and bring your lunch to the office, you'll be having lunch in detention." I moaned as he said detention. GREAT now I would have to spend time with a hot guy that I hate. And I'm ABSOLUTELY sure I'M NOT IN DENIAL. Kaiba smirked when I moaned. It wasn't fair, I'd have to go to detention when he could say he needed to work or bribe the teachers with money when I'm a inch away from becoming flat broke.

The principle, Mr. Gurutagi (I forgot his name earlier), quickly looked to a certain CEO "As for you, go on ahead to the office, I'll wait for Katsuya" I flinched. Kaiba seemed to notice as I saw a glint of curiosity in his eyes before he went back to using his poker face he had used for so long.

"Hey Yuge! Catch!" I threw Yugi his ketchup but he seemed to be making out with Yami. He must have just got here. Some girls at the cheerleader table started glaring at the two, either saying that Yami should be with Yugi or vice versa. Life became so typical now that Battle City and Duelist Kingdom are over. I began walking to the office; lunch in hand, principle behind my back.

-

"So are we clear on this agreement?" Mr. Gurutagi asked. "Yes" Kaiba and I said in unison. They both acted like I was dumb when we were discussing the agreement. I'm not dumb! Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I'm you know. I'm smart like every other person out there. See! The 'Kaiba and I'! I didn't put 'me and Kaiba' cause I'm smart!

-

If you're wondering about the agreement, It was that Kaiba and **I **(See The **I**) would get our classes arranged so that we would never bump into another except maybe in the bathroom or have walk around the hallway unexpectedly for errands.(which I say will not happen knowing the hot, rich CEO) As long as we keep from fights. All simple and easy.

It was a couple of days after the agreement was arranged and I hadn't seen Kaiba since the day in the office. I didn't get to see my friends as much because of the arrangement and I was sorta getting lonely. In fact, so lonely I ACTUALLY MISSED KAIBA! Now I know something is definitely wrong with me but how could I even MISS HIM.

The unexpected schedule is probably just going to my head. No, it's not going to my head. It's DEFINITELY GOING TO MY HEAD. I can't like Kaiba! That low-down snobby, arrogant, rich, filthy pig that called me a mutt! I have no problem with dogs but he makes it sound like they're dirt along with me. Or could I? Could it be possible that I like him? TOO MUCH THINKING! MUST STOP BEFORE………

I involuntarily stand up and screamed from the conflict residing in my head. Torturing me. (Alright I know I'm The King of Drama Kings, but can you blame me?) "Jou? Is something the matter?" Ms. Shikiwa asked. "Ya-y-yeah…Just a little headache" I sat down "That's all" This is horrible. I like Kaiba and he won't even say a nice old hello. What if I start getting the…'you-know-whats' and somebody sees me? I'll never be able to satisfy 'them'.

I want to like him. Nonetheless be his boyfriend. I shiver. "Jou, Jou? Hello?" Ms. Shikiwa asked. "Why don't you go to the nurse and see what's going on" That's one of the reasons I'm glad I got her in my of my classes. She ACTUALLY understands me un like the other old devils that are always on your case, accusing you of every wrong.

"No I'll be alright I'm sure" I smiled at her. "Fine but anything weird out of you again and you're headed for the nurse, I don't want my students to suddenly faint in the middle of class" She smiled.

Why am I being so paranoid over Kaiba? He doesn't mean anything to me. Does he? Oh Great here we go again! First I think about this I scream in front of everyone and the cycle begins again. I and now I'm shaking. "Jou! You just fell out of your chair! And without noticing! Your going to the nurse whether you like it or not, and that's finale!"

-

As I walked to the nurse's office I could have sworn I saw Kaiba but it was probably just my head playing games. Don't you find it weird that your body can have a mind of it's own but you can't talk or control it? Or like when you think about breathing that it becomes in voluntary? And that that happens when you think about blinking as well?

I'm always asking pointless questions. So don't criticize me. It's just the way I am. Like a curious puppy always getting in trouble for poking his head into things.

"Jou, so what is it this time? Fight with Kaiba again?"

I glared at her before answering a small "No"

"That doesn't seem normal, so what's bothering ya?"

"Kaiba" I said harshly.

"Thought you said there was no fight." She began filling out form on her clipboard. Normally the nurse would ask you your name and stuff but she already knew all the information except the reason I was there for, I think you know why she already knew all my information. But it didn't look like she was writing, more like drawing something.

"There wasn't, we got our classes arranged so that we wouldn't have to see each other"

"Is that so?" She smirked. Freaking nurse must've went nuts or something.

"Yes" I looked at her strangely.

"What? Can't a girl smirk without being called weird?"

"I didn't call you weird but your being weird now" I sat down in one of the navy chairs. Yep, the nurse went nuts. Probably from all the cat fights the cheerleaders have over guys. Cat fights here are fun to watch at first but after a while they get boring cause all you see is hair being pulled out. I'm surprised that none of them wear wigs.

"If you're not seeing Kaiba what's wrong?" She grinned evilly.

"You know what? I'm feeling much better now. So I'm gonna go" I smiled nervously.

"I suggest you stay" She smirked again. She doesn't look familiar when you think about. In fact, she sort of looks like Kaiba. The eyes would be alike if they weren't so filled with lust. How weir- LUST! Oh, GOD! Who knows what this crazy nurse will do to me?

I gotta get outta here! I rushed for the door but the nurse held me back with me with the collar of my school coat. Damn!

-To Be Continued (Hopefully)-

Bakura: What! You didn't even include me!

Animed: The story isn't about you!

Bakura: It will now if I kill you!gets pocketknife out

Ryou: But then there would be no story for you to be inhugs Bakura

Bakura: sweat drops Ryou! Not now! You're embarrassing me!

Ryou: That's what you always say! You probably don't even love me anymorecries and runs away

Animed: OOOOO Bakura was a bad boy.

Bakura:runs after Ryou

Animed: Now that was unexpected. So how did you like it? The story I mean not the err little Bakura Ryou thing. Please Review! I want at least 1 good review to continue! So please press the little button on the left! Cause if no one presses that button and reviews then there'll be no button on the right to click on! It took me a 2 weeks to finish the first chapter! I'm not going to continue if no one reads!


End file.
